


His Wildest Dreams

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: Link finds himself in a room with two gorgeous blondes, and they turn their attention on him.





	His Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ****NOTE: This story involves sex and at least one of their wives. If you do not approve, please turn back now. You have been warned.****
> 
> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #12: Sleep talking (while having a raunchy dream about the other)  
> \- It was only supposed to be 2000 words, but, well, I added another person, so...

Link’s feeling good. _Really_ good. He hasn’t been here in a while, and it’s been far too long. If he could choose to, he’d come back nearly every night.

It’s a room, it looks like a regular bedroom, for the most part, and it’s a lot like the one in his home. But there are a few modifications. There’s a game show set in the corner, a wheel he recognizes as the one they use to choose the ending of GMM episodes, and the big, wide sofa that’s usually in his and Rhett’s office. 

He can’t tell where the walls end. They’re blurred at the edges, and it’s possible the room is even bigger than he thinks. It’s certainly bigger than the bedroom it’s modeled on. It’s all a little strange, but he doesn’t mind. He’s not going to pay much attention to the layout anyway.

His focus is elsewhere. 

He’s sitting perched on the edge of a wide king bed -- that’s a change in the room, too -- and before him, standing holding one another, putting on a show just for him, are two tall blondes. They look like angels. They’re glowing, surrounded by light that goes fuzzy around their heads. Their bodies are bare, but for their matching lacy white lingerie. If the woman’s was once a set featuring a bra, it’s gone now, and the bizarro room has no answers for its whereabouts.

Rhett’s got his fingers on Christy’s neck, his thumb up under her ear at her jaw, and his other hand is pulling her waist in toward him. She’s wrapped up in Rhett’s long arms, curly golden hair falling across her shoulders and between them onto his chest, but her eyes are on Link. 

Link stares intently as the pair continues like this for a moment. He watches Rhett’s lips capture Christy’s, watches her gasp as he mouths at her jaw and her neck, his beard tickling at its base. Then a second set of eyes falls on him and pins him down. Rhett’s smirking at him, his eyes sparking as Christy digs her fingers into one of his shoulderblades, but Link can’t break his gaze. Rhett’s eyes move first, granting Link a short reprieve as they fall down his body. The hand on Christy’s waist sinks further now, cupping her heart-shaped ass, and Link whimpers. The move is a turn-on, no way it isn’t intentional, and Rhett’s eyebrow quirks up at Link to say he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

When Rhett’s fingers breach the lacy material on Christy’s hips, Link jumps up, growling through his teeth, “Okay, that’s mine. Get over there.”

For a moment Link’s surprised that he’s feeling protective, possessive. But no, that’s not it. He loves seeing the two blondes like this, twisted together, putting on a show for him. He just wants in. 

Rhett’s laughing as he presses his lips to Christy’s once more, and he pinches her behind before sauntering over to the bed, stretching out against the headboard to watch the Neals.

Before Link registers that he’s caught up to her, Christy’s hands are on his back and in his hair, her fingernails digging in, and her mouth is on his neck, marking it up with her lips and teeth. 

“If you’re thinking that’s going to keep me off him you’ve got another think coming.” From the bed, Rhett’s scrutinizing Link, his eyes filled with lust and lingering on the places where the couple’s bodies are pressed together. Link’s not facing him, not yet, but he can see it.

“Mine,” Christy whispers into Link’s skin, her lips curling up into a grin, but she seems to like the idea of Rhett keeping his promise to fight for a claim on that long neck, because she chuckles sweetly and takes a few steps, keeping her mouth on Link’s as she pushes him gently toward the bed. 

When he feels the backs of his knees hit the soft cotton sheets, Link lets out a little yelp of surprise and anticipation. Christy’s eyebrows twitch up and tease Link. Then she leans into him, deepening their kiss, until he can’t stay standing. Link could swear he was wearing pajamas, at least bottoms, just moments ago, but now he’s dragging his naked body up the bed. 

Suddenly, Link is pinned down under Christy, and Rhett’s wrapped around his side, one of his legs slotted between Link’s. “Hey baby,” Christy laughs, and Rhett makes good on his declaration, going for Link’s neck and leaving his own mark on the long expanse, nibbling with his teeth and poking his bearded chin up into the soft flesh. 

Link’s eyes close against the sensation, Christy kissing him deeply, her full weight on his body as she rolls her hips back into his, and Rhett’s mouth sucking at his neck and jaw and earlobe as one of his hands snakes down Link’s side. But he doesn’t want to miss this, they look too good, and his eyes open again to find the two stunning blondes still attending to him.

Rhett must want to get things moving faster, because when he catches Link looking his way, he tickles his fingers down the small of Christy’s back and to her waist, sneaking them again under the thin fabric separating her from Link. 

“Mmm,” she moans happily, breaking her mouth from Link to seek out Rhett’s, and Link swats away Rhett’s hand as the blondes kiss above him. With his thumbs hooked under the fabric on either side of her hips, Link tugs Christy’s panties away, over the swell of her hips and down her thighs, caressing the soft flesh under his fingers as he drags them back up to her ass. 

Rhett sits up now, on his knees, and takes the material the rest of the way off Christy’s legs as she presses her body down fully on Link. She takes full advantage of the moment when it’s just the two of them, her tongue pushing its way into Link’s mouth as she reaches between them to grip him where he’s pressed up against her. Link reaches for her newly uncovered skin and finds her already slick. With a wry grin he shakes his head. “Girl…”

Then Rhett’s back at the top of the bed, and Link sits up, pulling Christy up into his lap, and she adjusts her knees up to straddle his slender hips. She knows what Link’s up to, and she mouths lazily at his collarbones, giving him free use of his hands.

“C’mere, bo,” Link calls, just a breath, and Rhett’s leaning over, his hands in the sheets on either side of Link’s arm. His tongue is just as insistent as Christy’s was, wanting to take all of him, though Link never planned to hold anything back from either of them. 

Link moans into the kiss, having a difficult time keeping his thoughts straight as Christy continues to mouth over his chest and wraps her slender fingers around his growing erection.

“Rhett,” he finally manages. “Why ya still have those on?”

For the fourth time since he’s been on the bed, Rhett is attempting to tuck his manhood back into the lacy fabric hugging his hips, but the material can’t be blamed for its inadequacy. “Stop that.” Link shoves away Rhett’s hand and palms at the front of the thin material, tracing his other hand around Rhett’s waist and cupping his ass. 

The pressure from Link’s hand, moving slowly across the lace, draws a low moan from Rhett. When he threatens to break loose again, Link curls his fingers under the lacy panties and pushes the material over the small swell of Rhett’s ass, mimicking the motion he’d just used on Christy, finally freeing Rhett where he has been straining for release. 

At the sight of Rhett, Link surges forward, claiming his mouth again and licking into him, one hand tugging at his hair. Christy’s mouth is jostled away from its place on Link’s chest, but Link has one hand grasping firmly at the small of her back, holding her in place. Unruffled, she continues toying with Link and grips Rhett’s newly-free erection in her second hand. 

The men groan into each other’s mouths as she strokes them in tandem, and when Rhett turns to her and cocks up his eyebrow in question, she giggles and nods, pushing Link flat onto the bed under them.

Link grins up at his two angels, each haloed by the light in the room behind them, or by heaven, or by the glow they are casting onto each other, and he finds himself in awe of their beauty.

“God...you’re both so...pretty.”

The blondes roll their eyes in unison, and Christy gives Rhett another little nod and a quick peck on the lips before she starts moving down the bed, trailing kisses and her long hair down Link’s chest, stomach, and onto his thighs. Rhett dips his head to take Link’s mouth again, shutting him up until Link sighs out heavily. Christy’s mouth has found its target, and as her tongue swirls around him, Rhett pushes his own tongue back into Link’s mouth. 

“You’re both. God, you’re so hot,” Link mutters into Rhett’s lips, feeling both of them in his veins, pooling in his belly. Link takes Rhett in his hand, and Link’s eyes fall closed before he remembers he wants to see everything. 

“She’s amazing,” he continues, winking at Christy as she drops him from her mouth, spreading her saliva onto him with her hands, and she grins back, shaking her head at the way he’s teasing Rhett. Link turns his head and nibbles at Rhett’s jaw until his lips are at his ear and he can whisper, just for him, “But don’t try to fight it, Rhett. You’re beautiful.”

A wave of red skin creeps up Rhett’s neck to his cheeks, and Link knows right away that he’s not blushing from embarrassment. He’s teased Rhett like this before. The dick in Link’s hands confirms his suspicion -- that’s excitement, that’s _passion_ coloring Rhett’s face. 

In a flash, Rhett is on top of him, his knees up under Link’s shoulders and his feet hooked under his body. Rhett’s fingers are in Link’s hair, pulling at the raven locks almost painfully, and Christy dips her head down again, a surge of intense pleasure to mix with the pain. 

But her mouth was commanding action, too. She’s not just pleasuring Link, she’s giving him directions, and Rhett has presented himself, waiting for Link to catch on. “You’ve got a big mouth, Link,” Rhett says, seconding Christy’s command with his hips, and her mouth stops moving until Rhett continues, “Let’s see what you can do with it.”

Link makes up his mind, while he can, to share the sensations from Christy’s soft mouth and hands with Rhett, and when Link loses himself, he adds in the moans she elicits from him. Rhett’s grasp on his demanding persona is fading, too, and his fingers curl over the headboard as his face drips sweat.

“You think, uh, Christy?” He’s falling apart and Link loves it. Link takes him into his mouth as deep as he can now and Rhett, whose voice is constantly compared to the low bass of Johnny Cash by the mythical beasts, squeaks. “Ohh you’re bad, Neal,” Rhett whimpers. Link allows Rhett to fall from his mouth, replacing it with his hand, and says, “Oh, but I’m so good.” And then he’s taking him again, teasing at his head with his tongue as he grasps the base of his shaft. 

Rhett’s looking at the ceiling now. Link is relentless when his mouth is on Rhett. “Christy?” The word comes out high-pitched, and Rhett pulls himself away, stepping his knees back to Link’s left side. “You ready to…?”

Christy sits up on her knees and Link stops smirking. He enjoyed teasing Rhett until his moving away meant Christy taking her mouth off of him, too. But now she’s helping Rhett pull Link up between them, and she tugs him down on top of her on the bed. She kisses him deeply, and he sinks his fingers between their bodies to her wet opening. He can taste himself in her mouth, and given how good she’s got him feeling, he’s going to owe her big time.  


Link keeps up circling her clit with his fingers as they kiss, earning little noises of satisfaction, but there’s a heavy weight on his back now, and Rhett curves his torso over Link’s back, nibbling at his ear. Link groans loudly at the feeling, the eroticism of the pressure, of being wedged between these two golden beauties.

There are many directions his life could have taken, many scenarios that could have put him between Rhett and Christy. But to be physically between them, that’s one he never thought he’d experience, and it’s certainly the most desirable. 

Link’s feeling like he could come like this, just looking into Christy’s eyes as he’s caught between her and Rhett, but he won’t have a chance to find out. Christy is reaching between them, lining him up with her opening, and Rhett is taking his place behind him, already pressing gently at Link’s hole. 

“Ready, Chris?” Rhett asks her, and they share a sly grin. As Rhett pushes into him, Link’s own hips thrust into Christy, and he cries out in ecstasy. 

 

“Ah!” Link wakes to hear the final moment of his cry. 

“That sounded like a damned good dream,” a voice beside him mumbles sleepily. He turns his head toward the sound and Jessie reaches out, brushing sweat-soaked hair out of his face. 

“Don’t you think I’m pretty?” she smiles at him, one eye open and the other against her pillow. 

“You’re gorgeous, babe,” Link smiles back, rolling to his side and kissing her forehead. They both glance over at the blondes where they lay, Rhett stretched out over slightly more than his extra section of the bed, a twin they’ve attached to the king with a couple of C-clamps, and Christy dozing softly next to Link, not quite touching him, her curls falling over her face where it’s pressed into her pillow. 

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“It was kind of fun,” Jessie giggles, trying not to shake the whole bed. “But I wasn’t invited this time, was I?”

Link shakes his head and blushes up at the tiny brunette. “They did the inviting. Not my fault,” he chuckles, and Jessie smiles at the mental image. 

The noise in the room drops low again, an overhead fan and the breath of four bodies providing the closest the house ever gets to quiet. As she’s falling back asleep, her breathing slow, Jessie nuzzles into Link’s side. “I’ve had that dream, too. Can’t blame ya, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts! Any kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3
> 
> And come find me on Tumblr as [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
